


Property of

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Property!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drarry, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Not Epilogue Compliant, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry wake up to two surprises—not including the fact that they have finally slept together after a crazy night out drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters. No copyright or trademark infringement intended.

Draco had a hard time finding his voice at first and he wasn’t sure he even had the right words for the situation. The pounding headache didn’t help either.

“Oh... did we—”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry gasped, eyes bulging and mouth gaping in utter shock.

Draco nodded stiffly, his body both sore yet deliciously sated. “Yes… _that_.”

So much for a romantic first time together.

As Draco handed Harry a hangover potion and gulped down his own, he began to collect himself and his thoughts. Was Harry that disgusted that they had finally done the deed? So, what? Now that Harry properly claimed Draco _that way_ in bed he’d decided he didn’t want him any more? As Draco recalled, not only were their mutual feelings established months ago but they’d been intimate in other ways well before now; they’d just never gone all the way.

What was Harry’s deal? Both of them were at that point in their relationship where the L bomb threatened to drop, which was a feat in itself given their history. In no way was Draco or his body hideous—he and Harry both knew he looked damn good and he was sure he was excellent in bed.

As he proceeded to stretch out the kinks in his back, it felt as though there was something to be angry at but as the memories of last night and early morning in bed replayed in his head, the only thought left was that, frankly, going all the way with Harry had been incredible, if he was honest.

“No, I mean—fuck, Draco, look at _that_!” Harry exclaimed, pointing at the mirror on the wall behind Draco. The raven haired man looked guilty but at what, Draco didn’t know.

Accordingly, he turned around and speculated himself in the mirror in bemusement. Was something wrong with the mirror? If it was about his body, sure, there were _a lot_ of hickey’s scattered across ubiquitously—Harry was a beast in bed, he’d discovered—but seeing himself in the mirror with his body in this state was not a big deal.  
  
Draco quirked his brow at Harry in the mirror, waiting for any hints as to what was up and acknowledged that Harry’s eyes were fixated on his arse. Or, rather, a bit above his arse.

Harry reached out with his hands, grabbed Draco by the hips, and spun his body back towards him.

The ever so elegant Malfoy may have squawked.

“Your backside!” Harry supplied, blushing furiously. “Look at your backside!” He made flailing hand gestures to indicate above Draco’s right arse cheek.

With his arse now facing the mirror, Draco craned his head around and understood exactly what Harry was ogling at.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” The always-dignified-except-for-now Malfoy shrieked and flung himself forward to present his backside to the mirror and get a good look. For a second, Harry mistook Draco for having a pleased air about him but that couldn’t be right. How could Draco be pleased about this?

“Oh Merlin, my beautiful skin!” Draco cried, rubbing his fingers over the tattoo. Right, so it wasn’t temporary. Scrubbing would be futile.  
  
Inked onto Draco Malfoy’s flesh were the words:  
  
       **PROPERTY OF**  
**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

Harry made a strange noise and Draco whipped his head around, ready to say something, _anything_ , but Harry wasn’t looking at him. Harry was looking down at his own body and Draco allowed his eyes to wander across the man’s delectable torso, stopping abruptly when he saw black ink on Harry’s left hip.

Draco’s mouth split into a delighted grin, his eyes shining with mirth as he read the words:  
  
        **PROPERTY OF**  
**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

And burst out laughing. The situation was completely ridiculous.

Had Draco’s skin been the only one inked, he would have been a little furious—only being Harry’s _property_ , oh please—but Harry had neither gone unmarked nor unclaimed. The black words said it all; Harry belonged to Draco and Draco belonged to Harry.

“Oh, this is fucking brilliant!” Draco kept snickering as Harry flushed prettily and ran his fingers lightly over the tattoo, stroking it softly. Definitely not temporary.

A coy smile tugged at Harry’s lips as he made his way towards Draco and gently grabbed his hips, lightly rubbing circles into his pale skin. 

Draco’s laughter died down instantly and he tensed at the sudden proximity.

“Harry?”

Harry moved his face closer, bringing his nose to Draco’s neck and breathing him in.

“It could have been worse, yeah?” Harry murmured against Draco’s skin, pressing kisses against his neck and nibbling at his jaw and earlobe.

Draco’s body turned pliable in Harry’s arms and he breathed out shakily, “H-How could it have been worse?”

“It could have said Property of the Saviour of the Wizarding World,” Harry hummed and Draco did laugh then.  
  
"Or, Property of The Boy Who Lived!"

Harry just smiled as Draco rambled off all of Harry’s old titles and insults, knowing that there was no spite attached to the names any more. “Property of the Golden Boy! Or The Chosen One! Property of Scarhead! Property of Saint Potter—ooh imagine Property of Potty, that'd be absolutely horrible, I—”

Harry silenced him with a kiss then pulled back and looked meaningfully into Draco’s eyes with an amused smirk.

“But...yeah, it could have been worse.” Draco smiled, running one hand through Harry’s hair and the other one on his hip, his thumb rubbing gently across Harry’s tattoo. Harry did the same to Draco’s tattoo and they both brought their lips together in a languid kiss.

“I kinda actually love them,” Harry whispered when they pulled back. “Mine…shows that I’m yours. I am yours, Draco.”

“S-sap.” Draco blushed and Harry smiled, leaning in to bring their mouths together once more.

･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ

Later, once again fully sated and with Harry breathing evenly, Draco pressed small kisses against Harry’s jaw and up his stubble and leaned in to whisper in his ear—  
  
“And I’m yours, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, y’all! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kicking off 2016 by posting this, my first, small Drarry fanfic, huzzah. It’s also the first fic that I’ve written in years, so it’s a bit...well, you can tell. Unbeta’d but proof read (I tried, really). I'll appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism to improve my writing!
> 
> NOTE: Although omitted, I tagged 'magical tats/soulmate tats' for a reason which you'll come to understand if you follow/bookmark this story or follow my tumblr: @[jewel-imagines](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also feel free to follow my main tumblr: @[thejewelstateofmind](http://thejewelstateofmind.tumblr.com) if you're into general art and aesthetically pleasing stuff.


End file.
